


Legacies of Hogwarts

by appalyneinstitute1



Series: Legacies of Hogwarts Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarry is in the next part, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hogwarts Founders - Freeform, Illvermorny, Prequel, The Sorting Hat, The set up for Drarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalyneinstitute1/pseuds/appalyneinstitute1
Summary: Hello all! Papi said writing memoirs of the past two and a half years would be a good way to make some money to buy my own home now that I have graduated from Hogwarts and am working as a secretary for Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic.Hi! Katarina made me write these memoirs to pair with hers. I don’t actually need the money, I’m a Malfoy for crying out loud. But I also fear her wrath so here goes nothing!Third person POV used for various other characters as needed. Cursed child compliant but not reliant! Eventual Scorbus and Drarry. (Emphasis on EVENTUAL)
Relationships: I don’t think there are any in this installment but there will be in later ones!
Series: Legacies of Hogwarts Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772932
Kudos: 1





	1. Katarina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> I had told myself not to take on two projects at once, but then I couldn’t find anything to read that peaked my interest today. So here we are! I have had this idea in my head for about a year now and I am ready to share it, I guess. (Note this started pretty self-insert-y but it has since evolved.) Because I am also working on Cedric do not expect super regular updates.  
> DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it it’s not mine! I make no money off of other people’s work. 
> 
> Also her name isn’t KaTRina  
> It is Kat-ar-i-na. Her Papi always pronounced it with Spanish phonetics because he is from Puerto Rico
> 
> Enjoy!  
> XOXO  
> —Appie

Dear reader, 

My name is Katarina Rebeca Xiomara Alvarez. Most people outside my family call me Kat. This is the story of how I, an American daughter of No-Majes Witch, went to Hogwarts.

It all started on New Years of my Sophomore year. 

Papi and I were driving home from a New Years party, Ash, my stepmom, had stayed home so I was riding shotgun. It was only a few days before I would return to Illvermorny for the new semester, so she let Papi and I go to his work party while she stayed home with my half sister Lola. We were headed through a green light when something on the left of the car crashed and sent us speeding towards a tree. My side of the car hit the tree the worst and I banged my head on the dash.

I woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. The doctor said that I could go, I hadn’t sustained all that much damage, just a scar that zig-zagge from below my right eye And across my cheek to up and over my left eye nearly to my temple, crossing over my nose. The nurses were baffled that I didn’t have head trauma or excessive bleeding with such a nasty scar. I just thought that my magic had thickened my skull. I was released home sometime on New Year’s day. 

When I got home I started packing up my stuff for school. My magically enabled cell phone, my newly washed robes, my books, a pillow or two, and my stuffed sloth all fit neatly into my suitcase. I then packed a duffel bag. This one was a new one. I had applied for a student exchange program that Illvermorny was running with Hogwarts this semester. 16 students from each school would not only be experiencing a new school enviornment and culture, but we were also taking a plane to get to London, then we would take a day stop in Diagon Alley and take the train with the other students. The kids of No-Majes seemed more excited about this than anyone else, thus we made up ten of the sixteen attendees. 

Part, scratch that, most, of the reason was that through the biographies of Harry Potter that were published as No-Maj fiction many of us, me=self included, had grown up with visions of Hogwarts. Yes we all found out it was real by the time we got to middle school, but Illvermorny did not sate that curiosity in many of us. 

I finished packing and went downstairs for dinner. We were eating empanadas tonight, they were my favorite. Lola, still in her picky eater four year old phase, made her fuss about eating as usual, but once Ash threatened TV Lola ate up. 

Papi and Ash had gotten married when I was nine. Before that it was just me and Papi. My mother had left us around the time I was Lola’s age so I did not remember her all that much. 

The next day I took my usual portkey back to school, went to wand pick up and retrieved my wand, and then met the traveling group in the school entryway. We would take a portkey in the form of a luggage rack to the airport and then fly to London. I got quite a few looks at the new scar across my nose. It was quite uncomfortable I usually flew under the radar and got good grades like many others in Horned Serpent. My best friend Josie wasn’t going on the trip. She and I went to the same private school when we were little and had been joined at the hip since. It was hard to believe we weren’t going to the same school this semester. After an eternally lasting hug I walked over to the luggage cart and was whisked away on a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments to feed my soul!


	2. Scorpius

Okay here goes nothing.

Hi! I’m Scorpius, Katarina wants me to do this memoirs thing with her so that’s what I’m doing. 

She told me to start around the time we met. Christmas break of fifth year. The fist thing I want to say about this break is that it opened me up to some truths about my parents. Dad had decided that he was finally in a place to date. Part of this (the reason it took so long for him to tell me he was going to start dating apparently) was that he had to tell me that he is gay.

That’s not the problem I had to face. While my parents were best friends and shared a platonic love, neither of them had remotely any romantic interest in the other. They had an arranged marriage, and they agreed to go behind their parents backs and have their separate dalliances once they produced the required ‘heir’ (AKA me). If one of them found love they planned to get a divorce as soon as possible. This whole scheme rocked my world. I had to come to terms with the fact that my family dynamic hadn’t been as straightforward as it seemed. 

I was still in a bit of a state of shock when I boarded the train. I went to my usual compartment and found Albus waiting there for me. Rose and Lily were there as well. Ever since Lily had started Hogwarts the two seemed to be joined at the hip despite the difference in age.

“How was your break?” He asked even though we had seen each other a few days ago at his family’s New Years party. 

“Okay, Dad told me he’s gonna start dating again.” 

“Why does that fact seem to have turned your world on its head?” Al knew me too well.

I then explained the whole crazy family thing to him and he nodded. I felt better once I had vented a bit and was about to tell Rose that we should be on our way to the prefects car when a girl showed up at our door. She had on muggle jeans and a jade green top and brown eyes that seemed to see into your soul. She wasn’t thin per say but she had an air of being comfortable in her own skin.

“Can I sit here?” She asked, she had an American accent. I figured she must be one of the students on exchange from Illvermorny this term. 

Rose was quick to welcome her “Sure, Scorp and I were just about to head to the prefect car for a bit maybe you can keep the two siblings from tearing each other’s heads off.”

Al scoffed and Lily looked offended. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” She smiled and pulled in a yellow four wheel muggle suitcase. “I’m Katarina by the way.” 

“I’m Rose. She’s my cousin Lily, dark hair is my cousin Albus, and the blond is his friend Scorpius.” 

“We are capable of speaking for ourselves, Rose.” Albus told his cousin. 

“Well we should be off,” I said and Rose and I took our leave from the compartment.


	3. Katarina

Once Scorpius and Rose had left I was left with the two of the three Potter children in the compartment. While I did recognize them I let them introduce themselves, or rather let Rose do that, I told them I knew who they were. 

“Please tell me you’re not just trying to meet our Dad.” Albus groaned rolling his eyes. 

“No, this was the only compartment I found that wasn’t full to the brim.” I told him. 

“Thank goodness.” Lily said “So what year are you anyway?” 

“Oh um Sophomore, I guess you’d call that fifth right?” 

“Oh, cool same as me!” Albus said, “Nice scar, I don’t really mean to pry, but how’d you get it?” 

“I don’t mind, my Dad and I were in a car accident last week. I banged my head on the dashboard when we hit a tree.”

Lily studied the zig-zag on my face for a minute. “Are you sure? It almost looks like my Dad’s, doesn’t it Al?”

“As far as I know. Besides wouldn’t someone have to be dead for it to be like his?” 

Lily started a new topic quidditch, I told her I liked music more than sports. Soon enough the topic switched to houses. I told them how the houses at Illvermorny worked. I told them about the way our sorting is more multifaceted and choice based. They asked about the houses and I explained that Thunderbird represents the soul and that it targeted adventurers, Wampus represents the body and favored warriors, Pukwudgie represents the heart and is known for healers, and finally that Horned Serpent, my house, represents the mind and targets scholars. 

“So Ravenclaw for you probably then.” Lily said. 

“That or maybe Slytherin. We don’t quite have the same exact values so who knows, and maybe I’ve changed since I was eleven.” 

Scorpius and Rose returned soon after and we changed for our impending arrival at Hogwarts. 

“Nice robes.” Scorpius commented, “Much better than ours.” 

My robes had a more modern style than theirs and were burgundy and blue. I myself didn’t particularly like the colors, I look better in brighter colors. 

“No matter how the sorting goes we’re gonna try and sit with you tonight. They are only really strict about where we sit at the opening feast so the first years don’t get lost. You guys are older so hopefully we can sit together.” Albus said.

Soon enough the train pulled into the station in Hogsmeade. 

“Illvermorny students! This way!” I heard a voice that could only be Hagrid call from off to my left. 

“I guess I’m taking a boat, see y’all inside!” I waved goodbye and rolled my suitcase towards the lake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, but leave comments and kudos!   
> They really do feed my soul.


	4. Katarina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note that a few of the general structures of Hogwarts have changed to match what I had in mind before I saw the movies. That’s just how it fit in my brain. So yes, I am intentionally ignoring the canon great hall. (I am also ignoring Hannah Abbott’s canon job FYI)

I followed Hagrid’s voice over to the lake shore. We left our luggage nearby for the house elves to distribute. I boarded a boat with that had two others in it. A Thunderbird girl a grade above me, and her brother who was in my grade and in Pukwudgie were jabbering away in Spanish.I could only catch a word or phrase at a time, but the sound reminded me of Papi. I was pretty sure that they were from Mexico, I remembered the boy, Enrique, talking about going home and seeing the Monarch butterfly migrations one winter. 

A minute or two later a blond boy from Canada, he was a senior and a Horned Serpent as well, boarded with us.

He turned to me, “I should have taken modern Wizarding history. They read the Harry Potter bios that have tons of information on this place.” Most people who took that class were kids of no-Majes that wanted to re-read the books. Or modern history enthusiasts. 

“I grew up with those books, don’t worry, these boats will take us down under the castle and then we will be sorted. I won’t ruin how they sort for you, but it is as painless as our first one was.” 

“Thank god. Wait do I know you?” 

“We’re in the same house, but I’m not very popular and I’m two years younger.” That was really the truth, I’m not good at social situations and Josie was my only good friend at Illvermorny. She had other good friends, but Illvermorny and I never seemed to click. The atmosphere always felt off for some reason. “Katarina, or Kat to my friends.” I held out my hand. 

“Evan.”

It seemed that Enrique and his sister, Ramona was her name, were done with their conversation and switched to English to talk with me and Evan. English wasn’t a requirement at Illvermorny, since it is based in the United States it is the primary language, but there are translation spells and such for English learners and people who do not want to learn English. We also take language classes, you can take, Latin, Arabic, Spanish, or French. Some of our other teachers even teach in their native language, whatever it may be, so we pick up bits and pieces thanks to the translator spells they use. 

Before we knew it we were disembarking and entering the castle. We entered a chamber near the great hall and one of the professors, a blonde woman in her forties came through a door. 

“Good evening students, I’m Professor Abbott, I will be your potions Professor this term.” Calling our teachers Professor would take some getting used to. “Follow me this way and kind of arrange yourselves in alphabetical order.”

This was quite an easy feat as there were only sixteen of us. I was first. We filed in behind the staff table took a right and lined up facing the sorting hat on a stool. It sang a song, I can’t remember the lyrics now, but for whatever reason I found the stanza about Gryffindor hilarious and struggled to maintain composure. 

“Alvarez, Katarina.” Called Professor Abbott. I stepped forward and sat on the stool. She placed the hat on my head and stepped back. 

_Hmmm.... That’s peculiar._ The hat said, it was in my head so no one could hear me. _You have two choices, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff._

 _What? I should be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin._ I thought, it heard me.

_I know you would do well in either, but you must pick Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Ten seconds or I pick._

_Why?_ I thought. Then I just went with it. _Hufflepuff, at least I might get some peace and quiet there._

“HUFFLEPUFF!” It declared. 

I took the hat off and went over to the Hufflepuff table. While. I walked my robes changed from blue and burgundy, to the black that was standard at Hogwarts with a Hufflepuff tie and pin. My peculiar sorting aside the rest of the night went well. Scorpius and Albus came to sit with me and Rose and Lily visited for a hot minute until Lily’s ex got in the way. I even made some friends in my new house. One was a girl in my year named Megan Parshot, and the other was Ally Longbottom, who was a Sixth year. 


	5. Scorpius

Albus and I, along with Lily and Rose, took one of the thestral carriages up to the castle after Katarina went to the boats. Lily and Albus had formed a close bond over the past year and he had made amends with Rose. We were now a pretty tight knit group of friends. We paraded into the Great Hall for dinner. Rose and I had to help ensure that the lower years sat at their house tables. I settled down next to Albus at the Slytherin table, and soon enough Professor McGonagall spoke to the hall. 

“As I informed you all before the holiday, and as you might have noticed on the train, this term we have sixteen students from the American Wizarding school, Illvermorny with us. You may also notice that sixteen of our students have left, they have gone to Illvermorny for the term. We will be sorting them, and then you may move tables.”

The students filed in behind Professor Abbott, who was the deputy headmistress; therefore in charge of sorting. The hat sang a short tune, it had obviously been pressed for time to craft one for this special sorting. After the song Professor Abbott called up the first name “Alvarez, Katarina.”

Unlike with the first years, who were so small the hat often slipped over their eyes, the Sorting Hat fit Katarina like a glove. It deliberated for a moment and she looked a bit confused. A second later the hat spat out “HUFFLEPUFF!”

I watched Kat walk to the table, I was shocked. Kat had seemed so smart and devious on the train. She had talked avidly about her ambitions in the MagiTech industry, not that any of us were very familiar with it, the MagiTech trend hadn’t quite reached Europe yet. She had a deep respect for my love of all things literature and wanted to know some of my favorites in the Hogwarts library to look up. Nothing about her seemed very Hufflepuff, but who was I to judge. After the sorting was over Albus and I went over to sit with her. She had made friends with Megan Parshot, a good Charms student, and a beater on her house quidditch team. Kat was also talking to Ally Longbottom, who seemed to be giving her the low down on all the Professors. 

“Try your best not to put any strain on Aumrice, the defense teacher, he’s retiring this year and is having quite the time searching for a replacement.” 

“Wait, he’s retiring?” Albus asked sitting down at the table, “But he was such a good teacher.” 

It was true, Aumrice was hired after the end of the war for the defense position and had, much to everyone’s surprise, lasted longer than a year. He was good at his job and by the time we got to Hogwarts he had become a sort of ‘grandfather’ to any student who needed a listening ear. His training in mind healing had also helped. I was sad that this was my last year with him as a teacher. 

As we dished out warnings about teachers, and pestered Kat for information on ‘Mr. Thorne,’ the chaperone for the Americans who would be taking over our Transfigurations class as Professor Phillips went to the states. 

The next day at breakfast Kat joined Al and I at the Slytherin table. Professor Abbott, her head of house, came over and handed Kat her schedule. “What’re you taking?” Albus asked. 

“I have arithmancy, and ancient runes as my electives. Your school seriously doesn’t have art electives? If I were staying longer I would try to negotiate some extra credit for muggle studies students by having a muggle music and/or art club.” 

“I could use some of that.” I said, “Muggle studies is kicking my butt right now. Our exam before break was on Social Media and I have no clue what I wrote.” 

“I could help tutor you.” She said. 

After breakfast Albus ran off to Care of Magical creatures, meeting Rose along the way, and I went to Muggle studies. I really did like the course, but a lot of it was very confusing for me. Kat went to her first class which was defense with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will probably have some sort of time skip coming up soon. I want to make this section of the story short. Just enough to set up Kat’s later years. I’m going to try fifteen short chapters at the most. If they end up longer then I’ll shoot for like 10-12. This is a rather boring part of the story compared to what I have planned.  
> I hope people are reading this story at this point I have like less than ten hits!  
> Oh well.  
> XOXO  
> —Appie


	6. Katarina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the first of my time skips is in this chapter. The next chapter will be devoted to Harry.

I had settled into a routine at Hogwarts. I ate breakfast everyday with Albus and Scorpius, occasionally Rose and Lily would join us. I had my lunch with my new group of girls at the Gryffindor table. It had started as me sitting with Lily and Rose, and then evolved as Ally came to sit with her fourth year sister Frankie a few times. Megan joined so she wasn’t left out, I apologized profusely for not making her feel invited before. I ate dinner at the Hufflepuff table with Megan, Ally, and Evan, who had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but liked to sit with his best friend Lexie who was sorted into Hufflepuff. 

For the first time in what felt like forever, I had a close knit group of friends at school. Not just Josie. Josie and I still texted everyday on our MagiPhones, but something in me clicked with Hogwarts that just hadn’t with Illvermorny, even if I had become closer with the other exchange students via our weekly progress meetings for the report we would write in place of three finals of our choice. 

Classes had also developed a rhythm. I had quickly gotten used to calling teachers ‘Professor.’ Somehow Professor Abbott had made the potions classroom in the dungeons bright and cheery. Professor Aumrice was kind and wanted to know all about the MagiTech industry in the US. Professor Longbottom was funny in his own way, Mr. Thorne was a nice taste of home even though he still did not teach for my way of learning. I had tutored Scorpius in Muggle studies and he had figured out a way to make Thorne’s transfiguration assignments make sense to me. 

Before I knew it, it was February. Lily was excited because her parents were coming to visit. Albus was doing okay, I could tell that he and his Dad still had a ways to go in building their relationship. He had told them about his new American friend that he wanted them to meet. I was excited about going to lunch with them, but my nerves stood on end at the thought that it was _Harry Potter_ that I was about to meet. I told myself to try to do my best not to lose it, but deep down I made no promises.

As we walked down towards the town I was wrapped in a heavy cloak with a strong warming charm. I had never liked the cold, even though I was born and raised in an area with nasty winters I still had a very low tolerance for temperatures below 50F. 

Harry and Ginny Potter were waiting in a large corner booth in the back of the Three Broomsticks when we arrived. James and his girlfriend Melanie were sitting with them. Albus and Scorpius headed over and sat in the booth. For a hot second I stood frozen. Then Lily took it upon herself to start dragging me. 

We reached the booth and Harry stood up and held out his hand, “You must be Katarina, I’ve heard quite a bit about you from Lil, and Al.” 

“Call me Kat, nice to meet you Mr. Potter.” 

“Please, it’s Harry.” It was then that he seemed to notice the zig-zag arching across my nose. He blinked and sat down.

We had a nice lunch, Harry was funny and sarcastic, a gene that all his kids had inherited. There seemed to be an oddness between Ginny and Harry, but it wasn’t my place to judge. James seemed to have gotten his chance to pester me about the American Wizarding world. He and I hadn’t spent much time together, he wasn’t particularly close with Al and ate lunch with his quidditch buddies. Before long the table was clear and Melanie, Scorpius, and I had left for the castle. Apparently the Potters had a family matter to handle. 

Albus looked upset at dinner that night and Scorpius listened seriously. While I wondered what was up, I wasn’t quite in a place to ask. I had only known them for a month and a half or so now and they had years of friendship. If Al wanted to let me in he would on his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on this!!!!


End file.
